


Tall Caramel Macchiato

by mochiviz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, General Audience, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Old story from 8th grade that I wrote for my bestie, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Reader-Insert, coffee AU, coffee shop AU, tom holland - Freeform, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiviz/pseuds/mochiviz
Summary: (Y/N) has suspicions over who New York City's masked hero is after an oddly identical and specific coffee order reoccurs between Peter Parker and Spider-Man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 81





	Tall Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys actually want to continue reading, I have more parts after that on my Wattpad (evidenttragedy). I'm likely not continuing it because I wrote it way back in eighth grade, came back to in high school and had literally no drive. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy what I have put out! Stay safe and well during this complicated time!

After a mere thirty minutes, (Y/N) had her nostrils clogged with an overwhelming essence of coffee beans in no time and the quiet chatter of customers sounding faintly in her ears. Her throat dry from silence, her eyes heavy from exhaustion, she situated her shoulders upon the sleek counter in front of her. While she could have said she was glad to have no customers asking her for six shots of espresso in their drink, the silence just made her more exhausted. 

She didn't know why she had agreed to take her friend's later shift, but she owed her the week before and reluctantly had accepted the request. Why take the late shift? (Y/N) mentally groaned to herself. Absolutely nothing could be worse than this. With a single couple of two young adults sitting across the room from her, the coffee shop was otherwise empty. Left alone at a coffee shop alone at eleven at night, when she should've been working on her soon-to-be overdue assignment from science class. Continuing to avert her eyes on and off of the clock across of the room, it felt as if the clock would never tick to twelve. Thirty-seven more minutes. I can make it. (Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut before rubbing them lightly. I can make it. She repeated to herself, dragging her hands down her face from her eyes.

As (Y/N) heard the door slide open with a light swing, she was not relieved. She wasn't exactly frustrated about it either. It was just a single customer, from what seemed like it from the corner of her eye. Relief overtook her before she turned her head towards the figure slowly, frankly careless of whoever it was at that point. 

While she wasn't extremely hysterical of the sight, she was more surprised to see Spider-Man walking into the coffee shop and towards her. She had seen him before, swinging over the streets in New York City before, yet this was the closest she had ever been to him. She felt her face becoming tense, the stiffness in the air as he faced her. The couple looked towards Spider-Man before the woman stifled a scoff from her mouth before turning back to her boyfriend seated in front of her. Ignoring the obvious distaste, (Y/N) kept her eye contact focused upon the white eyes of Spider-Man, straightening her posture and lifting her eyelids. God, I must look terrible.

"Can I take your order?" she smiled lightly to the man in his suit, tilting her head high to look to him. Fiddling with her fingers anxiously, she hid them under the counter right in front of them. 

"Tall caramel macchiato," he stated simply. she almost managed a sigh of relief at the simple order, of course until his voice rang in her ears again. "with two percent milk, Ethiopian espresso with extra frothy steamed milk." 

(Y/N) felt her frustration shoot up immensely while she held a tight smile, straining at her lips to stay upright before taking a cup and writing S.M. on it, followed by his overwhelming order. No need to ask him his name. Clicking the pen and placing it down onto the counter, she played around with the register before finally breaking the short silence.

"Your total is four dollars and thirteen cents." she stated, holding the cup in her hands with a light grip before setting it down next to her on the counter.

"Thanks," his voice gave off a soft thankful tone before placing a five dollar bill from his hands, sliding it from his clothed hand in a smooth motion. Standing, he waited for his drink as he pressed his back against the nearest wall, not too far away from where he once was standing. (Y/N) stood confused, looking at the five dollar bill as she held the change in her other hand. 

"Aren't you going to take the change?" (Y/N) mustered up the courage to reluctantly ask him from behind the counter, still holding the money while standing still. Raising her eyebrow, he just responds in the shake of his head.

"No, it's okay! Keep it," he responds kindly, a smile from behind his mask.

"Oh, okay.." (Y/N) smiled, still slightly overwhelmed at the order from him as she continued to process it. She looked down to the cup, gazing at her handwriting. Tall caramel macchiato with two percent milk, Ethiopian espresso with extra frothy steamed milk. Humming an okay to herself, she also realized a clean Spider-Man written right above it. Guess working the late shift really was for it, even if he did order such a needy drink. She smiled to herself.

Walking up to the macchinetta in a quick manner, she prepared the espresso before warming up the milk, adding the vanilla and the milk, drizzling caramel. It felt like ages once it was finished, but what was in the grasp of her hands was something she would have to say she was at least a little proud of. The warm, welcoming smell filled her nose and she took a deep breath, happily smelling the heated coffee in her hands. 

Quickly approaching the counter, Spider-Man was already standing and waiting in front of her. Handing out the warmed drink to him, he nodded, taking a deep breath of the drink before looking up to (Y/N). Could he smell that through his suit? She pondered, unintentionally smiling in front of him.

"Thanks!" he beamed before slipping out the door quickly, leaving the lone couple staring in her direction. By the noise of his webs suddenly grabbing ahold of the skyscrapers and apartments, she could tell he was already gone.

"Huh." she hummed, continuing to smile to herself. While the warmth had left the fingertips of her hands from the drink, she could still feel her face tensing up from her encounter with him. I just met Spider-Man. And her smile only grew wider. 

.........

The weekend shifts were (Y/N)'s favorites in the coffee shop. It was the little things that really made it so much better over the underwhelming hours during the night shift. The way how the room filled with different aromas of coffees and cappuccinos, the way how the sunlight would seep through the curtains. While this did come with the lengthy wants and needy orders from off of the menu, it was more enjoyable on a late Saturday morning in New York City. 

The music playing in the morning lightened the mood as (Y/N) took order after order with more help. Cheesy Taylor Swift songs blazed from the speakers, followed by some Shawn Mendes. Credits to the blonde girl (Y/N) hadn't learned the name to, who was clearly enjoying the music as she swayed her head along to the beat. 

Today was another day at the cashier. Ironically, she always enjoyed taking the orders over the never-ending list of different drinks and steps. Working the cashier had its many perks. If you would count that night's abrupt meeting with Spider-Man. She hadn't told anyone just yet about it, and she also acknowledged the fact that sharing it would have others clinging onto the fact. She had somehow clung to the hope that he would return to the coffee shop later, so she wouldn't lie or hide the fact that she volunteered to take anyone's shifts. She had to admit, she was still starstruck with the situation. Surprised, but enlightened. 

"Small iced vanilla latte with soy milk!" (Y/N) called to a fellow employee from across the room, fancily dressed in a white coffee-stained apron as he finished handing a teenager her drink. He nodded his head in sign he heard her order before grabbing a cup and doing his magic. (Y/N) exchanged change with the woman in front of her before facing a familiar face as the boy stepped forward. As (Y/N) and the male lock eyes, he reluctantly smiles softly and points to me before squinting his eyebrows towards me. His short hair falls into his face as he tilts his head.

"I know you," he stifled his remark, his eyebrows still scrunched. His gaze almost seemed unsure, not too certain if he was mistaken with his assumption.

"Percy..?" (Y/N) twisted over her memory, failing to regain his name floating in the back of her head. "Wait, no, no. Peter..? Peter Parker, god, sorry. I didn't get as much sleep last night as I hoped."

"Nah, it's fine.." he nods awkwardly.

"What are you hoping for? Like, uh, what are you ordering?" (Y/N) begins to feel the tense aura surrounding the two of them. Ugh, that was so bad. Niiice.

"Umm.. a tall caramel macchiato with two percent milk.. Ethiopian espresso, and uh, with that good stuff. Goes on the top, it's like, milk."

"Wait, did you say a tall caramel macchiato?" (Y/N) asks from nowhere, realizing it's likely just a coincidence. If that order wasn't the same from last night with Spider-Man, it was at least nearly identical. Her suspicion felt a sudden rise, and she felt her eyes drag off of Peter once she realized her awkward question. 

"Yeah, with tw—" 

"Two percent milk, Ethiopian espresso and frothy steamed milk?" 

"Frothy steamed milk, that's what it's called! Extra frothy steamed milk," Peter remarks, laughing slightly as he rubs the nape of his neck. 

"Okay," (Y/N) nodded, smiling softly towards Peter as she raised her eyebrow.

Tall caramel macchiato with two percent milk, Ethiopian espresso with extra frothy steamed milk. she repeated the order through her head. That cannot be a coincidence, there is no way.

"Four dollars and thirteen cents," she looked up to Peter as she finished processing the bill. Sliding the money into the register, she picked up a cup, quickly writing S.M. with the sharpie in front of her before capping it and placing down the pen upon the counter in front of her. 

"Thanks Peter," (Y/N) grinned. "See you at school." 

"Yeah! Nice seeing you."


End file.
